


Universe

by orphan_account



Series: Older than God [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is dying after the trials. It turns out stopping didn't save him. When he dies Dean is torn apart. But he doesn't have a lot of time to grieve until he sees the one person he hadn't expected to see in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death & Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. This is my first story.

Dean and Cas half dragged Sam to the house that he had lived in while they were in Purgatory. They knocked on the door. It opened and a woman (Amelia?) looked at them in confusion. She saw Sam and gasped.

"Sam! What's wrong with him? Who are you?"

"What's wrong with is for him to decide whether or not to tell you. I'm Dean and this is Cas."

"Dean as in his brother?"

"So you've heard of me."

"I've heard you're dead."

" About that-"

"Dean, tell her." whispered Sam.

"Tell her what,  _everything?"_

"Yes Dean"

"And if she freaks?"

"What the  _hell_ are you talking about?" interrupted Amelia.

"Let's get Sam to the couch first. Then I'll explain"

"Dean," said Sam "Tell her everything. Start from the night mom died. Explain how we grew up. Don't go into extreme detail. But do explain the last ten years to her."

They put Sam on the couch and Dean started.

"One night, when Sam was six months old and I was four years old I said goodnight to him and...

'Several hours later'

"... the angels fell and we figured out that Sam not finishing the trials will kill him just as much as completing them would. He begged us to bring him here, to say goodbye to you."

Amelia sat silent for about a minute then said

"Why didn't you ever stop? Why did you have to hunt? Why not leave it to others?"

"We grew up in it. One time someone said I did it because it helps me concentrate on something other than all I've done in my life."

Sam smiled weakly.

"Some people," he said, "Are just meant to help. I guess we are one of those cursed people that have to hunt monsters to save them."

Sam suddenly started coughing violently.

"NO!" Dean rushed forward as he coughed up blood.

"No Dean. I'm leaving. It's my time. I was never meant to survive this. Don't try to bring me back."

"But-"

"Promise Dean."

"I promise I won't try to bring you back."

"Cas. You too." he said adressing the fallen angel who had been sitting in a corner silently throught the whole thing. He walked forward and kneeled down at the couch.

"I promise I won't try to bring you back either."

Sam smiled. "Amelia. I'm sorry. I love you."

Amelia came forward and kissed him.

He died several minutes later.

Dean hung his head, cried and hugged Amelia. Cas just put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Stone Heart. Redemption Seeker did not deserve this fate."

Dean jumped up a span around to see two women standing behind them.

One of the women was young and had a flowing white dress, blondish brown hair, and grass green eyes.

 The other had a dress that faded into the colors of the sunset, hair that didn't stay on one color (literally changed to a completely different color) and eyes that changed into different shades of blue. They were both tall, graceful, and extremely beautiful.

 "Space" said Dean "And your mother, I presume."

"Yes"

"I am Universe." said the older woman. "We have come to ask a favor."


	2. Help

"Dean, do you know this woman?" asked Cas.

"The younger one. Space. She visited me in my dreams."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"She asked me not to. Why did I listen?"

"Because," Space said, "My mother made us to be trusted. People would walk in our presence and trust us."

"So, basically you're a walking trust potion?"

"Yes."

"What made me so special to visit?"

"Some people are like that," said Universe her hair settling on midnight blue, "they need some push to be shown their feeling. You needed someone to make you face your emotions."

"So you chose Space." 

"Yes. She is my eldest daughter. God is my eldest son."

"You're God's mother?"

"Yes. I actually chose Castiel's name."

"What?" asked Cas.

"I chose that name because it means 'Faith in God'. I knew you two would meet and Dean would call you Cas. Cas means 'Faith in One.' He had faith in God and now he he has faith in Dean."

"So," Dean said, "What made me important to visit?"

"For one, you really did need to face your feelings. I also wanted you to know one of us before this visit."

"And what is the point of this visit?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"So ask. We won't promise to agree."

"One thing I do is change. I wipe my own memory and change my physical appearance to a young age. I grow up and learn from the experience. This time I want to be with you three."

"Three?"

"I'm including Amelia."

Amelia looked a bit startled at these words.

"Me?" she gasped.

"Yes. You. I can't grow up around two boys can I? They need to contine hunting."

"Why?" demanded Dean.

"You are hunters. No matter what has happened. It is in your blood. Another reason I want Amelia to come is it would make ypu boys look gay and frankly, you are boys. A girl needs a woman to explain certain things."

"Mom," said Space, "Should we...?

"Not today, darling."

"Should you what?" Dean demanded

"Irrelevant." declared Space and Universe at the same time.

"Will you help me? I will have Space help you and make sure you never run out of money. This includes being able to buy what you want not only what you need."

"Is this bribery?" Dean asked.

Universe gave a slight smile. "It might be."

"Fine I'll help you. Only if Amelia and Cas agree as well."

They both shrugged.

"Fine."  said Cas.

"What do you say Amelia?" asked Dean.

"I'll help you."

 

 


	3. The Girl

Universe smiled and doubled over. She started shrinking. She looked up and her eyes setteled on electric blue and her midnight blue hair lightened into blonde. When she was about four feet tall she looked up and grinned. She looked about six years old. 

"Hello." she said, "Who are you? Who am I?"

Space stepped forward. "This is Dean, Cas, and Amelia. They take care of you. Your name is Catherine. I'm Space."

"Why can't I remember anything? I know my name is Cat but I can't tell what happened in the past." she looked at Sam. "Who's the moose?"

Dean hid a smile then frowned. "He's my brother. He's gone."

"You're sad. He's in Heaven. It's not your fault. He chose to take the chance he would die. Why are you sad at his choice?"

"Because I won't see him."

"Hmm.  We travel? We go around in a car."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I just did."

The started getting ready to go. Luckily Space gave them a bag with clothes and stuff for Cat. Amelia had to pack. Dean went to talk to Space. Cas was laft with Cat.

"You're an angel. Or at least you were. You blame yourself for the fall of your people. You tried to help them and now..." she gasped in pain and doubled over. "I know this but I shouldn't. Why?"

"Because you are special."

"I'm tired." She sat on the couch and fell alseep.

Dean came downstairs.

"Come one. Lets go!"


	4. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they go to the base in Kansas, they go see Amelia's dad. They tell him about Sam's death and that she will be staying with Dean & Cas to help take care of Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I know I don't have many readers, but sorry to those who DO like my story.

Dean carried Cetherine to the Impala and placed her in the back seat. Amelia slid in beside her. Dean took the drivers seat and Cas got shotgun.

'So,' asked Amelia, 'Where are we going?'

'A top secret base.' replied Dean.

'Why?'

'It's our home.'

'How'd you get to live in a top secret base?'

'Family connections.'

'Can we stop somewhere first?'

'Where?'

'My dad's. He met Sam and, well I want to tell him about, you know.'

'Okay, but how will you explain us?'

'I'll say you are Sam's brother who works for the FBI. And Cas is your partner. Cat, can be a girl you guys take care of 'cause her Parents died on a case. I'm here because of Sam and to make sure you guys don't look gay.'

'How much thought did you put into this?'

'I was thinking while packing.'

'It's brilliant. Cas, you okay?' 

Dean looked toward the fallen angel and snorted softly. He was fast asleep. 

Amelia gave Dean directions to her Father's house. They arrived in just under three hours.


	5. Dinner with Amelia's Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Ameia's fathers house and he invites them for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I took so long with the last chapter, this one comes early. Again I`m sorry for the delay last time.   
> Also, please check out my sister's book. Her name is LightningStarborne.

They arrived at the house at around five o'clock. Amelia knocked on the door and a man about sixty opened the door.

"Amelia?" said the man "What are you doing here? Who are these men and the little girl?"

Amelia told him the lie they had made then burst into tears,  
"Dad, it's Sam. He's" she broke off as she burst into tears again.

Dean stood in the background a tear runing down his cheek. 

"He's what? Amelia, what about Sam?" It was Cas who finally answered his question.

"Sam's dead." Cas hadn't shed a tear. Dean only shed a single tear while Amelia stood crying into her father.

"Why was Cas the only one able to say it?" he asked.

"I am... different. Not emotionless, just my emotions show differently. My people are meant to be emotionless and do what their told without question. I have only recently started expressing emotion."

"Oh. Would you like to come in for dinner?"

***

An hour later they were eating dinner.

"So, Dean, why do you and Cas take care of Cat?"

"As Amelia told you, her parents died. What she didn't tell you was that it was my fault. So Cas and I take care of her. I'm glad Amelia decided to join us. I can't stand how people istantly think Cas and I are dating."

"Ah." The conversation continued and Dean just stared into space. He recalled the story he had told Amelia. How Sam had been so lively and cheerful when they started hunting without Dad.

"Dean!" Cas's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up. He smiled and told him that he was okay. But that was a lie. All their voices got lost in echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:  
> Linkin Park  
> Lost in the Echo  
> And these promises broken,  
> Deep be the,  
> Each word gets lst in the echo


	6. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space appears while Amelia is unpacking in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those of you who have to suffer my long pauses. So, those pf you whohave suffered them here's another today.  
> Please tell me what you think, Again this is my first chapter fic and I will happily correct any mistakes.

They took another long drive to get to they bunker. Dean gave Cas the room beside his. Amelia hadn't missed the way they seemed to keep eye contact no matter who was speaking. And the way Cas seemed to stand in Dean's personal space. She remembered Sam saying something about Dean's best friend always standing in Dean's space and how Dean seemed to stop caring.

She continued unpacking with a smirk. She believed Dean wasn't gay. She didn't believe that Dean and Cas weren't in love.

"Hello." Amelia jumped at the voice behind her. It was Space.

"What the Hell Space?!" she exclaimed. "Warn a girl. Make some noise or something."

"Sorry, I forgot humans can't sense us."

"It's okay. I was only startled. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What is it with Dean and Cas? I know you told me to come so they didn't look gay, but, they seem to love each other anyway."

Space smiled "A couple months ago I talked to Dean. I can't remember whether or not I made himsay if he loved Cas. I do remember that, if anything, he loves the angel."

"Will you do anything about it?"

"I don't need to. They will find their way. They love each othe. It's as simple as that. They will find a way."

"What makes you sure?"

"My mother is an all powerful being who currently looks and acts like a six year old. What makes you think I'm not sure?"

Amelia laughed "True. I guess even 'all powerful beings like to gossip.Hoe long do you think it will take them to realize?"


End file.
